Pea Cannon (PvZ:B)
Pea Cannon is a Tower used in Plants vs. Zombies: Battles. This tower shoots projectiles and works as the basic Offensive Plant Tower. It is used to be upgraded in different elements with different abilities. Pea Cannon is a great plant to use with attacking Strategies. Over View Pea Cannon shoots peas against other Zombies acting as the basic Offensive Plant Tower. This plant can be replaced by more advanced towers but it is hard to do so since it has Elemental Upgrades, which is uncommon to see in other Plant Tower upgrades. Suburban Almanac Entry Pea Cannon Sun Cost: 100 Damage: 1 NDS Range: Long Special: Shoots Peas Rarity: Common "Pea Cannon always takes a look at everything simply. He can't judge things. He always chooses something in between. He takes life in a Simplistic Way. Like many, they thought it was a stupid way to approach life, but in all honesty, it's not stupid. he values himself equally, and others as well. That's why he is so popular. he takes on life differently." Peapeater (Upgrade Path 1, Level One) Sun Cost: 200 Damage: 2 NDS Special: Shoots more peas Downside: No Elemental Effects Range: Long Rarity: Uncommon " Peapeater always finds himself in trouble. One time he got in trouble and he didn't even remembered. Peapeater says that his teacher only punishes him the most because his mom turned hs teacher down when he asked to go to the dance back in high school (at their time). Well, true or not, it's surprising he has not been expelled yet." Fire Pea (Upgrade Path 2, Level One) Sun Cost: 175 Damage: 1 NDS Special: Shoots fire peas that cause a Fire Effect Down Side: The speed is slower since one pea is being shot. Range: Long Rarity: Uncommon "Fire Pea has a crush on Ice Pea. She keeps it a secret, but it's pretty obvious. Ice Pea doesn't really show signs of interest in her, she still invests her time trying to spend time with him. Though, he really doesn't know what she is trying to do. Hopefully she isn't friendzoned, but it's likely she isn't (I think)." Ice Pea (Upgrade Path 3, Level One) Sun Cost: 175 Damage: 1 NDS Special: Shoots peas that make zombies walk slower. Down Side: Only shoots one pea makign it shoot Peas rather slow. Range: Long Rarity: Uncommon "Ice Pea always scedules these 'dates' with Fire Pea. To be honest, he really just sits at a table to eat something and read a Book or something. Ice Pea does like Fire Pea, but in all honesty, he hasn't got any time to really think about that, so instead he chills out. He's a complicated Peashooter, that is for sure." Gatling Pea Cannon (Upgrade Path 1, Level Two) Sun Cost: 250 Damage: 3 NDS Special: Shoots very fast moving peas Down Side: The Peas can miss hitting a zombie behind. Range: Long Rarity: Super Rare "Gatling Pea Cannon is a plant that has scars that remain forever. The war had some strange effects on his mental health. He is very serious. He can't take a joke without holding a gun or arming himself. He is very paranoid all of the time. Sometimes he cries in another room very quietly. It's just what the War does to you. That's why lots of people preferred to die in what they put themselves in." Hell Fire Peacannon (Upgrade Path 2, Level Two) Sun Cost: 300 Damage: 4 NDS every 2 Peas Special: Has an intense Burning effect towards zombies Down Side: Shoots Peas at a slow time Range: Long Rarity: Rare "Hell Fire Peacannon is a little hotheaded but in the end he is very sensitive. He always cries or something after he realizes he insulted someone or something. Though he is a very nice guy, even if he has a very scary look to him and a very intimidating name. He is of higher authority, hence the respect towards him." Ice Queen Pea (Upgrade Path 3, Level Two) Sun Cost: 275 Damage: 2 NDS Every 2 Peas Special: Hurts zombies with Icy Peas that Freeze a Zombie for 3 seconds, and gives them a Frost Bite effect. Down Side: The Pea Shooting fire rate is slow Range: Long Rarity: Rare "Ice Queen Pea is a girl with some style. No only does she hold her Tiara and Staff in authority but she remains the most fashionable plant throughout the generation of the Ice Queens. She simply just has what she has. Something new. Original. And better. She takes on life with the creativity to go off anywhere when it comes to her success at making clothing before she was crowned Queen." Snipea Cannon (Upgrade Path 1, Level Three) Sun Cost: 325 Damage: 5 NDS Special: Homes Zombies infront of him 1 tile outside on both side of its direction (as well as the direction it is facing) Down Side: The homing cannot go over the 1 tile over the normal peashooter vision and cannot hit behind it. Range: Somewhat Homed Rarity: Legendary "Snipea Cannon just snipes at it. He really doesn't care who helps them. He doesn't believe in 'friends'. He uses them as a tool until they die really. but he always give them a push to the right direction, he tries. As long as he has someone to have his back, he can work with what he has and does." Trivia *Hellfire Pea Cannon is the only upgrade to keep the plant's name in it as well. *Snipea Cannon was actually based on a name "Snipy" by the creator. *Snipea Cannon is the only Upgrade Level 3 Upgrade for Peacannon Gallery Category:Foxtail Firepaw Flames' Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Battles Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Battles